


Through The Dark

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad!Louis, F/M, Semi-Death, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Zayn, vampire!Harry, vampire!Louis, vampire!liam, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Through The Dark

I always loved walking alone at night, but one night changed my life forever.

~~~~~~~~~~

I was just walking in the woods enjoying the woodsy smell and seeing the clear night sky with the stars shining.

I was walking around not realizing my surroundings when I suddenly heard a twig snap.

I look around quickly and notice nothing around so I continue my walk.

I hear another twig snap before I say "anybody there?"

I get no response and start my way back home when someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

I let out a scream but then it gets muffled by a hand.

It's a male hand I can tell by the roughness of the palm.

"Shhhh" his deep voice says.

"Are you gonna scream?" He asks next.

I shake my head frantically.

He removes his hand from my mouth and my waist.

I turn around and see the hottest man I've ever see.

"Don't scream," he pleads.

"Why shouldn't I?" I question him.

"Because I can kill you," he says.

"OI! That just makes me wanna scream now!" I yell at him.

"Please don't," he says again.

"Well, give me a better reason," I suggest.

"Okay, you may not believe me when I say this," he starts.

"Try me," I quirk.

He takes a deep breath in before saying, "I'm a vampire,"

I nod my head and contemplate on whether or not to believe him.

"Show me," I tell him.

"Okay," he says before disappearing.

"Boo," he says behind me.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I scream.

He places his hand on my mouth again and I purposely lick his hand.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes," I simply tell him.

He shakes his head and chuckles a bit.

"Well I'm just gonna go," I tell him starting to leave.

"Oh, no you're not," he mumbles before in lightening speed he's hoisting me over his shoulder and running further into the woods.

We end up at a house in the middle of the woods.

He opens his door before I pound on his back.

"Would you fucking let me go?!" I yell at him.

"Nope," he says popping the 'p'.

"And why not?" I ask incredulously.

"Because you're mine and I'm not letting you go," he says in a deep raspy voice.

"For your fyi I don't belong to you and I don't even know who the hell you are!!!" I shout.

"Well, you get to know me now," he cheers.

"No, because I'm leaving as soon as you put me down!!!" I yell.

"Look into my eyes," he tells me.

"How about no? Or better yet hell no because you aren't the boss of me!" I sass back.

"Oh, you are sassy, I like that," he quirks.

"Put me the fuck down man!" I demand him.

"Only if you promise to not leave," he suggests.

"Fine!" I huff.

He puts me down and I 'try' to run away from him.

But with my luck, he caught me before I could get past him.

"I knew you was gonna do that," he mumbles.

"Yeah, well, when you're in a house in the middle of the fucking woods with a 'vampire', kinda makes someone wanna run," I retort.

"I am a vampire," he reminds me.

"Okay vampire, what the actual fuck is your damn name?" I ask.

"Liam," he tells me.

"Okay, well Liam, I really wanna leave," I tell him.

"That's the thing, you can't leave," he reminds me.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because you're my mate," he mumbles.

"What was that?!" I ask; with a raised eyebrow.

"YOU ARE MY BLOODY FUCKING MATE!!!!!" He shouts at me.

"Now you're just creeping me out," I tell me.

"Well, I can't really explain everything," he tells me.

"Well tell me this, how did you know I was gonna be out in the woods tonight?" I asked.

"Every Thursday night you go into the woods close to the lake and talk to your dad because that's a place where you are comfortable," he explains to me.

My mouth drops because no one knows that, but yet he does.

"What do you follow me?" I ask.

"Yeah," he simply says.

I shake my head and start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks confused.

"You of all fucking people know one thing that I've kept a secret and knowing exactly what I do on that day," I say.

He nods his head, "yeah basically."

"Okay what do I do on Mondays?" I ask.

"You take an evening walk around your block, but before that you do your weekly shopping," he says.

"Tuesdays?" I quirk.

"Work, working out, then night walk to the local cafe," he retorts.

"Fridays?" I continue.

"Really? Are you gonna ask me everyday of the week?" He exasperates.

I nod my head.

"Okay, Fridays, you like to go for a jog in the morning, then in the afternoon you meet up with your friends then in the night you go clubbing but after that even though you're completely wasted you go for a walk," he huffs.

"So basically you've been stalking me? For how long?" I question.

"3 months," he says quietly.

At this moment I wanna do two things; 1. Bang my head into the wall and 2. Punch Liam. The latter one is winning.

So that's what I exactly do. I try to punch him but he stops me.

"You don't wanna do that," he warns.

"And why not?! I just found out that you've fucking been following me for 3 months!" I retort.

"Because I can make you an inch from death," he threatens.

"You don't have the fucking guts to do that!" I retort.

"Do you wanna try me?" He warns.

"Yeah, go on ahead," I say moving my hair to the side and extend my neck to the side.

He huffs and elongates his teeth and sucks in the breath before attempting the bite into my skin.

"I can't, you're too valuable," he huffs.

"Told you," I smirk.

"Cocky," he tells me.

"Damn straight, now let me leave!" I demand.

"No can do" he repeats.

"Why?! What the actual fuck do I have to do to get the hell outta here?" I ask.

"Nothing, you're stuck here," he reminds me.

"What about my friends and family?! They're gonna realize that I'm missing!" I exclaim.

"Fine, you can go see them, but I want you back here," he compromises.

"What about my apartment? My clothes? My phone charger? My food for Christ sakes?!" I exaggerate.

"You're gonna move in here," he simply tells me.

"There's no way of getting outta this, is there?" I ask.

"No, tomorrow morning we'll go get your stuff," he tells me.

"Thought vampires couldn't go outside during the daylight? Also don't you sparkle?" I question.

"I am able to because I got this ring and no because I'm not like that horrible movie," he explains.

"Fine, whatever, where do I sleep?" I finally ask.

"With me," he tells me.

"Oh hell no! Not now," I deny.

"Oh well, now come," he demands.

"As again, hell no," I repeat.

He grabs my hand and drags me upstairs.

"Dude! Let me the fuck go! You have some serious anger issues, did you know this?" I yell at him.

He stops and turns around and makes me look into his eyes.

They're a beautiful shade of brown and I'm getting lost.

"Now, you are gonna go upstairs and go to sleep," he demands.

I just nod my head and unwillingly go upstairs.

"That's more like it," he says with satisfaction laced in his tone.

I lay in the silk bed already falling asleep when he comes in.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," he tells me before turning of the lights.

I fall asleep instantly after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Erika, wake up, I got breakfast ready," I hear Liam wake me up.

"No," I muttered.

"And why not?" He asks.

"Because this is all just a dream and I really didn't get kidnapped," I explain while digging my face further into the pillow.

I feel Liam on top of me giving me kisses on my shoulder blades before saying, "Still think it's a dream?"

"Yes, you're not real and I'm back in my apartment asleep," I tell him.

He gets up and rips the covers off of me, "I'll show you what's real and what's a dream,"

"Dude! Can't you just let me sleep?!" I yell.

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Taking that as a no," I mutter.

He drops me on the island and hands me a plate of bacon and pancakes.

"Eat up," he tells me.

"And if I don't?" I ask.

"I'll force you to," he retorts.

"You wouldn't," I gasp.

"Oh, but I would babe, it's not that hard," he quirks.

I look at him incredulously thinking he has went proper nuts.

He looks at me and I look into his eyes getting lost again.

"Eat," he simply demands.

Even though my mind says 'no' my body does what he says and I start to eat.

"Good girl," he praises.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumble.

He quirks an eyebrow at what I just said.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" I asked.

"No one," he adds.

"Well sure seems like it," I tell him.

"I'm trying to think," he murmurs.

"About what?" I ask curiously.

"About what I'm gonna do with you, me and my mates have been talking..." He starts.

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FRIENDS!" I yell quite surprised.

"Yes I do, Niall, Harry, Louis, and Zayn," he answers.

"Well tell me about them," I push.

"No, they are much more dangerous than I am," he dismisses.

"Riiiiiight," I say sarcastically.

"One whiff of you and you're dead," he tells me.

"Yeah right, they have to have self-control," I retort.

"They do, but you have this scent that will make them lose it," he warns.

"Which is?" I ask.

"Submissive," he simply mumbles.

"If you haven't been able to tell I'm not really submissive," I remind him.

"But you are," he tells me.

"How?" I question.

"Whenever you look at me in the eyes your soul can't help but to follow for my order," he tells me.

"You don't realize it until it's done, but you do it," he confirms.

"Okay, well what's the correct terminology?" I ask.

"Compelling," he answers.

"Well then, that's lovely to know," I quirk.

"Just promise me to never look into their eyes, I'll try my best to protect you, but if you look into any of their eyes they'll use you for whatever they please," he warns.

"I'll try my best, but if they have as gorgeous eyes as you, I'm doomed," I warn back.

"I have gorgeous eyes do I?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"What else?" He questions.

"I don't know really," I honestly tell him.

"Okay," he adds.

We sit there in silence him over by the counter while I'm still on the island.

I'm in my own little world when next thing I see is Liam in front of me.

"Holy shit, can you not use your speed to creep up on me?" I yell.

"I didn't, you was so in your own world that I just walked up," he retorts.

"Oh," I mutter.

"Look at me," he demands.

I look up at him and get lost in his eyes.

"You are absolutely beautiful, did you know this?" He asks.

"Sometimes," I mumble.

"Well you are, I don't know how I got so lucky to get you, but I promise nothing will happen to you," he promises.

I'm still looking into his eyes when he inches closer.

He face is in front of mine before he says, "I'm gonna try something,"

I don't have time to react until I feel his lips on mine and in an instant I'm responding back.

"Well looks like Payno has finally found us a new conquest, lads," I hear a high pitched tone.

We break apart and I hide my face in his chest.

"Well hello to you too, Lou," I hear Liam say.

"Who's the girl?" A deep raspy voice asks.

"Her name is Erika, Harold," he answers.

"Which kind of conquest is she?" An Irish voice asks.

"She's not, she's my mate, we're working on it though," Liam answers.

"Good for you Leeyum," a unique English accent breaks through.

"Thank you Zayn!" He exclaims.

"She smells good," the Irish one says.

"Niall," Liam warns.

"What? I'm just pointing a fact out," he defends.

"I know what all of you are thinking, don't you even dare," he warns them.

"Why not? I mean it's not like she won't fall for us, too" Louis pitches in.

"You and I both know she will," Liam warns.

"But-but she smells so good, just a little drop?" Harry stutters like a little kid.

"No, even I haven't gotten that yet," he tells them.

"WHAT?!" Louis' high pitched voice screeches.

"Would you all just shut the fuck up?! Like literally you all are like fucking little kids!" I yell at them.

"Oh, she's a rebel, my type," Louis says stepping closer.

"I swear to god if you step one foot closer I will kill you myself," I warn him.

He disappears and reappears behind me and whispers in my ear, "That's the thing, love, you couldn't do that even if you wanted to,"

"You, sir, are so very wrong," I tell him.

"Then why won't you look me into the eyes?" He asks.

"Because I wasn't born yesterday," I retort.

"Oh, sassy, my absolute favourite," he smirks.

"Louis, I swear to god if you don't get away from her I will be the one killing," Liam warns.

"Oh LiLi, you love to ruin all the fun," Louis pouts.

"I know your intentions, I'm not gonna be having you use her for that," he retorts.

"You mean sex Liam, why of course, do you blame me?" Louis asks.

"Yeah I actually would, especially if you compel her into it," Liam quirks.

"Now why would I ever do that! Niall's more or less likely to do that then I am," Louis complains.

"Oh please, you're as twisted as when I first met you," Liam says.

"Very true Liam, just keep her close and we won't have any issues," Louis warns.

"I'll make sure of it Louis, now why did you guys come over?" Liam asks.

"Well we wanted to hang out, but we see you're busy," Louis answers.

"It's fine, just go chill in the living room," Liam ushers them out and closes the door.

"Now where was I?" He asks turning towards me.

"What did Harold meant?" I ask.

"What?" He questions back.

"'Bout tasting me?" I push.

"Oh, drinking your blood," he simply reports.

"What?!" I whisper yell.

"You can yell, this house and every room is soundproof," Liam confirms.

"So they can't hear us?" I asked.

He shakes his head no.

"Do you want to drink my blood?" I ask.

"I do, but when you're ready," he soothes me.

"Give me a couple days," I suggest.

"Okay, but was it okay with what I did?" He asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I liked that a lot and I kinda want more of it," I ease him.

He looks at me and tries to see if I'm lying.

He starts to smile when he sees that I'm not and comes closer to me.

We're inches apart when he grabs my face and pull me closer so our lips can meet.

We kiss for what seems like an hour but was only a couple of minutes.

"What you do to me," he says when we break apart.

"Which is what?" I ask innocently.

"This," he says stand back and I could tell there was a bulge.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna go take a shower, do you want to come or stay with them?" He asks.

"I'll stay with them," I bravely tell him.

"Be careful," he says before giving me another kiss.

I nod my head and he leaves.

I fix me a glass of water and walk into the living room.

"See you finally join us," Louis greets me darkly.

I just nod my head before taking a seat on the floor.

Louis comes next to me with Niall on the other side of me and Zayn in front of me and Harry behind.

"Why won't you look at us love?" Louis asks again.

"I told you already! It's because I wasn't born yesterday, you twat," I seethe.

He grabs my face and I close my eyes quickly.

"Now listen here cupcake, don't you dare ever talk to me like that! Got me?" He warns.

"No, actually I don't got you, how about you leave me alone and stop being a dick?" I warn back with my eyes close.

"Oh a smartass, I love them," Niall says.

"As for you, just fuck off," I tell him.

"Well don't you have a mouth on you, it would look great around my cock," Zayn murmurs.

"I thought you was 'Mr. Nice Guy'?" I question him.

"Oh, but I am, but you smell wonderful and I bet you taste just as good," he coos.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I sass.

"Where's Liam?" Harry asks.

"In the shower, why do you care curly?" I ask.

"Because he can't stop me from doing this," he begins and I can feel his breath fanning my neck.

"Don't you fucking dare," I warn.

"Or what?" He challenges.

"I will get my revenge on you if you do it," I tell him.

"I love a good chase, babe,"  
He whispers.

"C'mon Haz, do it," Louis eggs on.

"Yeah mate, we all wanna taste of her," Niall adds.

"Go on ahead Harry," Zayn concludes.

"Yeah go on ahead Harry, go and watch me kill every single one of you," I hear Liam rasp.

"Liam?" I ask.

"Yeah it's me, come to me," he says.

I try to stand up but can't because all four of them are holding me down.

"Liam," I say with worry in my tone.

"Guys, let her go," he warns.

I feel them finally let go and I stand up and open my eyes so I can walk to Liam.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I answer quietly.

"I think it's time for you lads to leave," he warns.

"We'll be back Liam and I promise I will get to taste her," Louis warns.

"I'll keep that in mind," Liam says.

All four of them leaves and it's just me and Liam.

"Look at me," Liam says.

"Are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yeah, if you didn't come down when you did I would've been either dead or close to it," I answer.

"They're such assholes," Liam mumbles.

"Can we just go get my stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah let's go," he says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrive at my place and I let us in with my key.

"I'm gonna miss this place," I say.

I go up to my room and pack everything that I will need, which is basically everything and head into my bathroom to get those items.

I head back down with all my bags when there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I tell Liam.

He nods his head and let's me through.

"Hey," I greet my three best friends.

"Hey, where have you been?" Elizabeth asks.

"Out," I answer.

"Well you never answer your phone," Brittany says.

"It died," I shortly reply.

"Well can we come in?" Michelle asks.

"Actually I'm about to leave for the airport, I'm gonna go visit my family back in the states," I lie.

"Oh, who's taking you?" Elizabeth pipes in.

"A cab," I answer.

"Oh, well have fun," Brittany says.

"I will try, see you guys when I get back," I tell them.

"Okay, bye!" They all say.

"Bye," I tell them and wait for them to leave apartment complex before closing the door.

"Nice job," Liam tells me.

"Thanks, can we go?" I say.

He nods his head and grabs majority of my stuff.

I grab what's left and we hop into his car.

"Trust me, you're gonna like living with me," Liam assures me.

I stay quiet and nod my head.

The rest of the car trip is silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Home sweet home," he says once everything's in.

"Yeah for you," I mutter.

"Oh, you'll like it," he assures me.

"Prove it," I challenge.

He comes up to me and pushes me to the door and crashes his lips to mine.

I moan a little in the kiss and pull him closer.

"Want more?" He asks.

I nod my head and he leads me to his room.

I lay down on the bed as he starts to take off his shirt and starts to unbutton his pants.

We hear a knock on the door and I groan.

"I'll be right back," he says and leaves.

I hear arguing downstairs and decide to see what's going on.

I see Louis at the door and Liam in front of him.

"Let me see her Liam," he warns.

"No," he sternly says.

"Li?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah?" He says looking at me.

"I'm ready," I tell him.

"Really?" He asks.

I nod my head and he starts to walk up to me but Louis beats him with his speed.

"Louis don't," Liam warns, but Louis doesn't and I feel his teeth sink into my skin.

I gasp and fall limp as he starts to suck.

"LOUIS STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Liam yells, but Louis doesn't stop.

I can feel my blood draining from my body and my vision going black.

I don't hear Liam screaming and see Louis with a satisfied grin, all I see is black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like I'm in a different place than the house in the middle of the woods.

I look around and see that I'm at the lake.

Then I see my dad.

"Dad!" I yell and he looks at me.

"Baby girl, you need to go back, I love you I do, but you need to go back. That boy there no matter what he is loves you and you love him," he tells me.

"B-but I wanna be here with you," I cry.

"You will be, just not now," he soothes.

"I love you daddy," I murmur.

"I love you too, now go," he commands.

I give him a hug and back away seeing him to start to fade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Erika, I know you can't here me, but I wanted to tell you that I love you," I hear Liam.

I start to stir a bit before opening my eyes.

"Where am I? How long have I been out? I'm gonna kill that fucker," I rapidly say.

"You're in my room. You've been out for a week and I'll help you with that killing," Liam agrees.

"Li?" I mumble.

"Yeah, love," he says.

"I-I love you too," I finish.

He comes around and hugs me tightly.

"Oh thank god," he adds.

"Li? Did he turn me?" I ask.

"No, but I did, I had to," he confesses.

"Why?" I question.

"Because when you fainted you only had an hour left, so I bit your neck and injected the venom that turns you, I'm so sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay, I'm glad you did it and not him," I soothe him.

"I'm gonna kill him," he threatens.

"What were we doing before he came?" I asked quietly.

"We-we were talking" he tells me.

"Oh, can you come here?" I question him.

He nods and comes sits on the bed next to me.

"Closer," I mumble.

He scoots a little bit closer before I let out a frustrated groan.

"Would you stop being a smart ass and get over here and kiss me!" I yell at him.

He comes closer to me a crashes our lips together.

We're moving in sync and I can't help but roam my hands all around his body.

"Are you for sure?" He asks as soon as we break apart.

"God yes, if I get to be with your forever then I'm never more sure," I groan.

He continues to kiss me as we remove clothing article after clothing article.

I'm completely naked on the bed while Liam is standing up.

"God, you look so beautiful like this," he praises.

"Prove it big boy," I seduce.

He growls and crawls on top of me.

He kisses me hard while having his hands roam my body.

He reaches my center and starts to rub my clit.

I let out a moan and scratch his back.

"You like that?" He asks.

"Love it," I moan out.

He continues to do that until I'm a withering mess under him.

"Liam just fuck me or make love to me, I don't really care, just get in me!" I yell at him.

"Okay okay," he tells me before lining up.

He slowly eases his way in until his hips meet mine.

He waits a couple minutes before moving in and out slowly.

He continues until I egg him on, "I know you can faster than that!"

That's when he pulls back and slams into me.

I moan out at the feeling and he continues his pace not slowing down.

We go at this pace until I feel a pit in my stomach.

"Li, I'm close," I warn.

"Same here," he states going vampire speed.

I couldn't hold it much longer and release over him.

He's not too far after and slows down his thrusts till he stops.

He falls on top of me and kisses me.

"I love you," he mumbles.

"I love you too," I tell him.

"Be my vampire girlfriend?" He asks.

"Thought I already was?" I ask back.

"Not until you answer my question," he retorts.

"Then yes," I answer him.

He kisses me again before pulling out and cuddling me close to his chest.

"So how are we gonna kill Louis?" I ask.

"Don't know babe, I know he won't be back for a while," he answers.

"How come?" I push.

"The day he drank your blood, after he was done I threatened to not only kill him but the person who made him who would kill the line he's under," he tells me.

"Oh, and you're not under that line are you?" I ask.

"Oh god no, I'm under a different line," he answers.

"Who changed you?" I return.

"Actually it was Zayn, me and him were the best of mates and he didn't want to leave me to fend for myself in our town, so he changed me back in the 1860s and we've been traveling since," he explains.

"How did you end up here?" I ask.

"I fell in love with the town a couple years ago so I built a house and been living here since," he adds.

"I'm glad you stayed here," I tell him.

"Same here, now sleep, you'll be hungry in the morning and I got the perfect thing to feed you with," he cheers.

"Okay, but I'm gonna need a ring like yours before I can go outside," I remind him.

"Already have one ready for you," he says.

"How?" I asked.

"Figured if you ever wanted to be changed that you would need it, I'll give it to you in the morning, now sleep," he demands.

"Bossy much?" I push.

"Yes, now sleep," he says looking me in the eyes.

I instantly fall asleep with him holding me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We now live a happy life with 2 vampire kids.

Louis hasn't came by since that night.

We got married a year later and have been happy since.

Do I regret it? No.

Liam's the best thing to happen to me.

We will love each other forever and I'm fine with that.

That is how my life was changed just by a simple walk at night.

Be careful, never know what might get you and you never know who may fall in love with.


End file.
